1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an abnormal noise correction verification apparatus as well as an abnormal noise correction verifying method. More specifically, the present invention relates to an abnormal noise correction verification apparatus and an abnormal noise correction verifying method that compare vibrations generated by a vehicle before and after eliminating the causes of abnormal noise in order to verify whether the action taken to correct the abnormal noise has been effective.
2. Background Information
If, for example, abnormal vibrations are generated by an inspection target object, such as a constituent part of a vehicle, then an individual usually places his or her ear close to the part that is thought to be generating the abnormal vibrations, listens, and presumes that the location where the vibration noise sounds the loudest is the abnormal vibration source, i.e., the location where a problem is occurring (herein referred to as a “problem location”).
One example of device that detects abnormal vibrations is disclosed in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. H05-312635. In this publication, several vibration sensors are used to detect vibrations that are generated by an inspection target object. The output signals of the vibration sensors pass through a two-channel amplification circuit, and an operator uses stereo type headphones to listen to those detected signals. Thus, the operator is able to detect whether a problem location exists in the inspection target object.